Research Pharmacy Shared Resource Project Summary / Abstract The Research Pharmacy Core has a well-developed system for the monitoring, coordination, and support of research pharmacy activities at DF/HCC member institutions. The Core assures consistency in policies across the sites (including policies relating to the receipt, storage, formulation, and dispensation of investigational agents), facilitates best practices, and monitors performance through a quality assurance program coordinated through the inter-institutional Research Pharmacy Core Committee. The Research Pharmacy participates in the DF/HCC Protocol Review and Monitoring System (PRMS) Committees and Data and Safety Monitoring (DSM) program, as well as other relevant DF/HCC clinical trials oversight, monitoring, and policy initiatives.